The invention relates to a liquid distributor for columns and to a column having such a liquid distributor, with the column being provided for a material exchange between a gas flow and a liquid flow flowing on a packing.
It is necessary for a good efficiency of the column that no mal-distribution of the liquid occurs, that is that the liquid trickles in a homogeneously distributed manner over the surfaces inside the packing. For a mal-distribution not to take place, the liquid must be poured onto the packing in an even and sufficiently fine distribution. This is possible by means of a suitably designed liquid distributor by which the liquid is distributed onto the packing via a passage system and using outflow systems.
In a known liquid distributor, which has been given the name xe2x80x9celement distributorxe2x80x9d, the passage system consists of a main passage and a plurality of secondary passages which are arranged beneath the main passage. The liquid to be distributed is fed into the secondary passages in a pre-set ratio by an outflow system of the main passage. This ratio is, as a rule, equal to the ratio between the part areas of the packing surface which are associated with the secondary passages and to which liquid is to be distributed in proportion to the area of the part area. The liquid leaves the distributor through an outflow system of the secondary passages. The outflow system of the secondary passages is present, for example, in the form of a plurality of side openings with drainage pipes or impact plates, or of a plurality of base openings. The outflow system of the main passage of a distributor, which is to be improved, normally consists of hood-like chambers, open to the bottom, which are arranged in the bottom of the main passage above rectangular openings corresponding to the secondary passages, with the lower edges of the chambers being sealingly connected, as a rule welded, to those of the openings. Apertures in the side walls of these chambers allow the liquid exiting the main passage to flow into the associated secondary passages. During this inflow, choppy flow fields result which become disturbingly noticeable in the form of a fluctuating outflow in the outflow system of the secondary passages. Disadvantages are that with respect to the main passage the hood-like chambers restrict the cross-section of the passage which is available for the flow of the liquid to be distributed and that the construction is relatively expensive due to welding work.
It is an object of the invention to provide a favorably priced liquid distributor of the xe2x80x9celement distributorxe2x80x9d type in which the liquid flows through the main passage unhindered by an outflow system and is led into the secondary passages such that it enters into the outflow systems of the secondary passages as a calmed flow.
The liquid distributor has a main passage, a plurality of secondary passages and an outflow system of the main passage. The liquid to be distributed can be fed into the secondary passages in accordance with a pre-set ratio by this outflow system. The outflow system comprises apertures in the side walls of the main passage andxe2x80x94associated with the secondary passagesxe2x80x94guide elements for the liquid exiting through the apertures. The guide elements are designed with respect to a liquid guidance such that the liquid can be led into the respective associated secondary passage.